Academy Hetalia
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: With history teacher Kiku Honda gone for the semester, Academy Hetalia needs a replacement. A Frenchman named Francis Bonnefoy is chosen, but he quickly shows some strange behavior. Arthur Kirkland, the British Algebra teacher, is incredibly vexed by this new teacher. Highschool AU, France/England, mentioned America/Japan. Hiatus - indefinite?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: How this got to my brain I do not know. But then again, I've come up with weirder things. Much weirder. Anyways, Academy Hetalia. I can't describe it.**

**Anyways, awkward yaoi alert in this chapter.**

**So... yeah. Basically. Enjoy.**

* * *

Academy Hetalia. The name could spark anyone's interest. It was an odd high school, with a rather small population of students. It was popular, but barely anyone ever got in. No one was sure of the qualifications they at the school specifically wanted, but suppose that's why many tried. No new students had been admitted for the new Autumn semester, so everyone was already acquainted with the teachers and faculty at the school.

Early in the morning, on the first day of the new classes, every student was scurrying about, preparing for their new classes. The first on the senior's schedule would be history. The students who took the course loved their teacher, Kiku Honda. He was a polite, kind, and short young Japanese man who knew a lot about history, especially east Asian history. Though not very lenient on due dates or grades, he did continue to be popular with the students, but simply because he could relate to the ones who enjoyed video games, manga, and anime, as he was quite the fan of all of them. Since many of the students loved this kind of thing, he easily connected to them.

As the students walked into the classroom, practically built for a college, the looked around noticed that Mr. Honda was not present. He was always there before the students. A few reasoned that he called in sick, but he, somehow, always gave them a day's notice. When they'd all seated, the British Algebra teacher, Arthur Kirkland, walked in. "Hello, hello today students~!" he said cheerily. "I know you may be a little confused, so I'll be happy to explain. Mr. Honda has taken leave until this coming January for, ah... personal reasons. So, until the new year, you shall have a replacement teacher. I expect you to treat him with dignity and respect. Please welcome Mr. Francis Bonnefoy."

Arthur clapped lightly when the Frenchman Francis Bonnefoy strutted into the room with a smirk on his face. The new replacement received lukewarm applause from the students that quickly died down. "'Ello my lovely, lovely students!" Francis chirped. "I know we are going to 'ave a wonderful time!"

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes. So before I let you start the class, Mr. Honda have left a little video for you." He set up his laptop and connected it to the pull down screen. He loaded the video on the laptop. It was recorded with a bad camera and simply had Mr. Honda sitting in front of the camera. "I-I'm sorry for not giving my students notice, but leave really was important. You see, some personal problems have come up in my life that needed to be attended to." He paused. "Jones-san, the shop teacher and personal... friend of mine, has also taken leave to help me through this, but since we could not find a replacement so there shall be no shop this semester." Under his breath, Mr. Honda muttered, "Not that it was useful anyways."

"Aw, Kiku, that was mean," whined an invisible Mr. Jones in the background.

Mr. Honda ignored him. "I am sorry again for no notice. Please treat my replacement as you would treat me. Thank you." He made a motion like he was turning off the camera, but it remained on.

"You done now?" Mr. Jones asked.

Kiku turned to him, revealing Mr. Jones sitting on a couch. "Yes. I'll send this to Kirkland-san once I upload it to my computer."

Mr. Jones smiled. "Great," he said, standing up and walking over to Kiku. "Now we can have some fun!"

Arthur frowned and Francis' smirk widened.

Mr. Jones started kissing and biting Kiku's neck, making the recipient moan. "A-Alfred-san... we haven't even packed for our vacation yet..." Kiku mumbled.

"We have time," Alfred said through his kisses, and started to slide his hand down somewhere off screen below.

"O-kay, I think we've seen enough," Arthur said, disturbed.

Francis, standing closer to the laptop, said "I'll shut it off." Arthur gave him a grateful look, but Francis merely turned up the volume.

"_Oooh_, Alfred-san..."

Alfred chuckled. "Kiku, you didn't tell you were so _sensitive_ down there..."

"Turn it off!" Arthur said, horrified.

Francis shrugged. "I'm trying," he said fakely, turning it up louder.

"FRANCIS!"

"_Nnnnh,_ touch me more..." Kiku said desperately.

Arthur darted over but before he reached it Francis clicked it out. "Oh, so _that's_ how you close that program." he said, grinning.

Arthur hit him. "Why did you do that? You git! No one needed to send that!"

Francis crossed his arms. "I don't see the problem. I was trying to shut out the program, but I kept pressing the audio on accident."

"That's a bloody lie! I know you were doing that on purpose!" Arthur cried angrily. "The students must be so horrified!"

The two teachers turned to face the students. They were all just staring, horror having crossed their expressions. Arthur disconnected his laptop and closed it. "I'll just be going now. We've wasted too much time." he said angrily. "You better know how to teach, you bloody frog."

Francis smiled. "Believe me, I do~" he replied. As Arthur walked out, he asked "Hey, maybe you could send me that video later!"

Arthur grumbled "Pervert." under his breath and slammed the door closed.

The new teacher faced his students. "So, let's begin, shall we?"

~...~

Arthur knocked on the door of the principal's office. "Come in!" came a happy voice.

The Brit walked in, scowling. "Mr. Vargas, we have a serious problem!" he said.

The principal, Remus Vargas, frowned. "What's the problem, Arthur?" he asked.

"It's about the replacement history teacher!" Arthur hissed.

Remus blinked. "What's wrong with him?"

Arthur sighed. "Where to begin? Well, I started up a video that Mr. Honda left for his students, but he accidentally left it on. Mr. Jones was there and some... things happened that the students shouldn't have seen. I told Mr. Bonnefoy to shut off that filth, but he kept turning up the volume! Eventually he shut it off, but he pretended like he didn't purposely make the audio louder!"

The principal was silent for a moment. "Ah, well, after class we'll deal with Mr. Bonnefoy, all right?" he said.

Arthur nodded. "Thank you." He turned around and left the office.

Remus shook his head. "The teachers we get, I swear."

~...~

After the history lesson was over, Remus and Arthur entered the room. "Greetings, Mr. Bonnefoy."

Francis looked up. "Oh, good day, Mr. Vargas," he returned giving him a smile.

"Arthur came to me earlier today," Remus said.

Arthur crossed his arms. "I told him about everything you did!"

The Frenchman raised an eyebrow. "Did you now?" he asked. "I know what you must think, Mr. Vargas, and I can't explain myself. But just ask the students: they love me! They enjoyed my lesson today! This is but a fluke, so ignore, just this once."

Remus was quiet for a moment, studying Francis. "Ah, very well..."

"What?-!" Arthur shrieked. "How could you-"

"Calm down, Arthur. Don't you have to get ready for your Algebra class?" Remus said.

"Yes, but-"

"Go."

"Remus-"

"Go."

Arthur huffed. "_Fine_." He stomped out of the room.

Remus and Francis glanced at each other. Remus smirked. "You're lucky I'm so lenient, or else you would've been in some trouble." The principal turned from Francis. "Carry on, Mr. Bonnefoy."

"Yes sir."

The principal walked out and Francis sighed with relief. "Thank goodness," muttered Francis.

* * *

**A/N: I can't think of a good ending to this chapter. So this.**

**Anyways, this is an experiment fic basically. What do you thinking? Hate it? Loves it? Grant me your opinions and nutella.**

**See y'all later.**


	2. The Not Very Good Chapter 2

**A/N: I am the laziest updater ever, but the sad thing is that I have other stories that haven't been updated since September. I lose inspiration fast, and plus now I'm not sure where I'm going to take this at all. Also, I hope it isn't obvious that I don't know a lot about high school. Heh.**

**I'm open to ideas for this story. I'm afraid I'll run out like I did a couple of my other stories.**

* * *

Arthur, angry with Remus for brushing him off, entered his class room and slammed down the algebra guide he'd been carrying on to the desk. "That bloody fuc- oh, good afternoon students!" Arthur said, only just then noticing his students and smiling fakely. "Today we'll be covering..." He pulled the class schedule off his desk and read it. "Logarithms!"

One of his students raised his hand. "Yes?" Arthur said, calling on him.

"Are you okay, Mr. Kirkland?" he asked, giving him an odd look.

Arthur widened his smile slightly. "Of _course_ I'm all right. Why would you think I wasn't?"

"Well, you did just come storming into the class room," he replied.

Arthur frowned. "I just..." he began, his voice quickly trailing off. "Anyways, logarithms. Now, the interesting thing about logarithms is that..."

~'...'~

After the lesson was over, Arthur gathered his things and entered the teacher's lounge. "Did you see that replacement teacher Francis Bonnefoy today?" Arthur snarled to gym teacher Ludwig Beilschmidt. "He's already gotten away with inappropriate actions!"

"Is that so?" Ludwig replied, taking a sip from his small coffee (though the only reason he was drinking coffee was because he couldn't drink alcohol). "I haven't met him, but he seemed decent."

Arthur was offended. "Decent? I put on the tap from Kiku, and after it was supposed to end... some choice things the students shouldn't have saw happened, but Bonnefoy kept turning up the volume! It's like he wanted to see Alfred and Kiku getting it on!"

"Alfred and Kiku were having sex with the camera on?" asked English teacher Elizaveta Héderváry, who happened to be passing by.

Arthur crossed his arms. "Well, no, but I'm sure they were leading up to it!"

"Oh, they certainly did make love on camera," Francis purred, strolling into the lounge. "I watched the video the whole way through."

Arthur glared at him. "You bloody pervert! Why would you _want_ to watch that? Also, _how the bloody Hell did you get my laptop_?" he shrieked at Francis.

Francis smirked. "You left it here in the teachers' lounge, Arthur dear," he replied, smirk growing.

"I- well... oh." Arthur looked down, feeling embarrassed. "Well, you shouldn't have touched my laptop at all!"

The Frenchman shrugged. "I suppose not, but that video... it was just too _tempting_."

"You are a complete pervert, Mr. Bonnefoy!" Arthur cried.

Francis was offended. "Pervert? I should certainly hope not, Arthur! I'm sure you thought about watching the video the whole way through."

Arthur blushed lightly. "There is no way in hell I would ever think of watching that filth!" he replied in a suspiciously quick manner.

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He placed one hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Well, you're a cleaner man than I am."

The Brit narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare try to kiss up to me."

"Kissing up to you? You really won't give me a chance, will you?" Francis said coolly.

The Brit huffed. "Well... I _suppose_ I can give you one more chance," he grumbled.

Francis smiled softly. "Good, good. I thought your hatred was very unfounded."

Arthur gave him an incredulous look. "Unfounded? You showed a very inappropriate video to the students!" he exclaimed.

"You put the video on," replied Francis. "Besides, shouldn't you have checked the video before you put it on?"

The British man looked down, blushing from embarrassment. "I... well... maybe I should have, but I figured he just was going to explain why-"

Francis interrupted him. "Didn't you find the video length suspicious?" the Frenchman asked.

Arthur blushed a little more. "I figured his explanation took a while. He's very thorough-"

"Thorough indeed!" agreed Francis, laughing. "You should've seen what he did with Alfred!"

The Brit glared, still blushing. "I don't want to know! It's disgusting and it was an intimate moment of theirs, no one else's!"

"Then why, exactly, did they leave it in?" Francis inquired.

"Alfred's an idiot on all accounts. He probably just put it on his computer and sent it without noticing," Arthur answered.

Francis raised his eyebrows. "He was so stupid that he didn't notice-"

Arthur stood up. "I don't want to talk about this anymore! The event in which we almost showed two teachers having- well, you know what I'm talking about already- on camera occurred because of mistakes on my part and mistakes on their part. That is the end of the discussion!" He stormed out of the room.

Ludwig, who had been sitting silently during the conversation, stood up. "Well, that was one conversation I could've done without..." he muttered, quickly leaving the lounge.

Elizaveta, the other teacher ho had gone silent, grinned. "Arthur's completely into you," she said.

Francis glanced at her, also smiling. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. He used to like Alfred, you know. He channels affection into hostility," Elizaveta said. "Of course, he waited too long to tell Alfred and Kiku snatched him up right out from under him." She sighed and shook her head. "Never understood the Alfred's appeal, though. Seriously, he charmed two of the most polite and intelligent teachers here, and he's an arrogant jerk about ninety-seven percent of the time. Plus he's a complete moron."

"Opposites attract, I guess," Francis said.

"Ah, true Well, I'll see you later, Francis." Elizaveta left the lounge and Francis followed soon after to head home. He spent the rest of that night thinking about what Elizaveta told him weighing the odds of that being true or not.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, this chapter sucks. I'm not trying that hard with this story and it's really obvious too. Also, like I said, I'm running out of ideas so that contributes to this terrible chapter. Please help.**


	3. Chapter 3 Is No Longer Bad

**A/N: Sheesh, I get thirteen alerts on this story. What the hell, guys. It's not that good. I even got a reviewer saying that though they don't usually ship male/male pairings, but this was too funny to resist! I'M NOT FUNNY!**

**Okay, I lied. I think I'm hilarious, but this isn't my best work at all... my humor is typically incredibly surreal, so this is out of my range of humor.**

**Also... few people who read the original chapter... please forget that existed.**

* * *

"Good morning, Arthur," Francis said smoothly, peering through the door of the Algebra classroom.

The only reply he got from Arthur was a small grunt of acknowledgement as he straightened up his desk for the day.

Francis 'tsk'ed as he entered the classroom. "What's the matter, Arthur? You hate me so much that you won't even speak to me now?" he asked. Arthur was still silent. "Or, is it because of something else?"

Arthur turned around, staring at him.

"You know, Ms. Héderváry told me something very interesting after you left," Francis said, smirking now that he had Arthur's attention. "She seems to think that you are in love with me."

"I CERTAINLY AM NOT!" Arthur snarled, face flushed with anger (or possibly embarrassment?). "You are _the_ most disgusting, perverted, egotistical frog I have ever met! I should spit in your face!"

Francis smiled gently. "Is that so? Well-" Arthur kept to his word and spit in Francis' face. The Frenchman wiped the spit from his cheek. "You're understandably angry, but I was only following Elizaveta's word."

Arthur scoffed. "Though it may be rude to say, that Elizaveta thinks everybody is in love with everyone else! She's a foolish woman that doesn't know when to stop with those unfounded beliefs! She even believed me to be in love with Alfred at one point!"

"Ah, yes, she mentioned that to me as well," said Francis. "She also added that you channel affection into hostility."

Arthur crossed his arms. "What a laugh, that woman," he grumbled.

This wasn't going very well, but Francis at least knew that would most likely happen. Hm, how would Arthur react if...? Francis began to walk towards Arthur; at this same exact moment, Arthur began to back away. "What are you doing?" Arthur demanded, with a hint of urgency and anxiety in his voice.

Francis smirked. Arthur and he were face-to-face now.

"If you think that I'm going to let you kiss me, you've got another thing coming," Arthur's voice was threatening enough. Not enough to deter Francis, however. Arthur realized this. "REMUS!" he shouted as Francis leaned forward. "REMUS! PLEASE!"

"Arthur?" That wasn't Remus, but Ludwig.

Francis glanced over his shoulder, and noticed that Ludwig had not reached the classroom yet. He quickly reached over Arthur's shoulder and grabbed a stapler off of Arthur's desk. "Yes! This is what I needed! Thank you, Mr. Kirkland, I shall be going now." Francis turned around and left the room as casually as he could. Ludwig stared at Francis the entire time as he walked down the hall to the history classroom.

"What are you shouting about, Arthur?" Ludwig asked, turning back to the Brit. "What, you did not want Francis to take your stapler?"

"N-No, I- I- he- he tried to kiss me!"

Ludwig raised his thin eyebrows. "Really?" He sounded skeptical. "This is Francis' second day. Stop trying to make hell for him."

Arthur glared at Ludwig. "I swear it's true! He came in here, spouting all these things that Elizaveta had told him. Francis believes now that I'm in love with him and so he tried to kiss me."

Ludwig sighed with frustration. "Okay, Arthur. Whatever." He left the entrance of the Algebra room and continued down to the Gymnasium.

Arthur kicked his desk. "GAH! I HATE FRANCIS BONNEFOY!"

He heard Elizaveta giggle as she passed his room.

~Academy Hetalia~

Arthur also went to Remus complaining that Francis had harassed him, but he was just as skeptical. Francis was called in to tell his side of the story. "Remus, sir, I came into Mr. Kirkland's classroom for a stapler. I told him something ridiculous that Ms. Héderváry had told me previously, and then approached his desk to get said stapler. Mr. Kirkland took this the wrong way and began to scream. I got my stapler and left Ludwig to deal with the situation."

Remus sighed. "It's one man's word against another's. I can't do anything one way or another. Both of you please get on with your normal day." He waved his hand dismissively.

Arthur glowered at Francis and Remus and then left the principal's office. Francis left with his typical smirk. Arthur sat down at his desk in the Algebra classroom. His cellphone was beside his left arm. He picked it up and dialed Mr. Honda's number.

It rung two times. "_Mushi mushi_?" Mr. Honda's voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Kiku. I don't mean to bother you, but I have a question about Mr. Bonnefoy."

"_Okay._"

"Who picked Mr. Bonnefoy to be the replacement history teacher?"

"_Well, I recommended him to Vargas-san and Vargas-san must have picked him out of other replacements._"

"Kiku Honda, I hate you."

Kiku sounded startled. "_I... I beg your pardon, Arthur-san?_"

"Francis Bonnefoy is the worst person I have ever met. You should hear about his highly inappropriate behavior!"

"_I can assure, I didn't know-"_

"Which reminds me, I have a bone to pick with you! You know that video you sent for your students?"

"_...er-_"

"Well, you didn't shut off the video camera when you were done and the students almost saw you and Alfred... being... intimate."

"_...W-What? I thought I shut it off-_"

"You didn't, you bloody fool. Francis wanted to show the rest to the kids! Luckily he stopped while Alfred was just... ah... well, you would know, wouldn't you?"

"_Please, Arthur-san, I didn't mean to have that happen. You know I wouldn't. Oh..._" Embarrassment poured from Kiku's voice.

"It's okay, Kiku. I deleted the video from my computer. Francis, however, found my computer in the teachers' lounge and _watched_ the entire thing."

"_...he did?_"

"Yes. According to Francis, you're very thorough."

"_I do not understand... Francis-san is so very polite when I'm with him._"

"You're clearly mistaken. Francis, along with that video incident, tried to kiss me this morning without warrant."

"_Oh... I'm sorry to hear that._" Kiku sounded happy, though only very slightly. Arthur did not pick it up.

"I hope you're happy with your replacement Kiku, because I'm not. Thanks a lot."

"_Arthur-san-_"

Though he knew it was rude, Arthur hung up. Right now, Arthur just about hated everyone.

* * *

**A/N: IT'S BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL. Thanks to Anovia, because she gave me a good idea for this chapter as I began to rewrite it! Now I don't feel horrible~**


	4. REJOICE FOR I FINALLY UPDATED

**A/N: ****Hey guys... how's it going... sorry for ditching this story for two or so months. Look, just hear me out. Next week is the last week of school for me. I only have to do two semester assessments and that's it. Summer I will write a lot more because I have time. This happened last year. I think what I want to do this: fixate myself on one to two stories at a time until they're finished. Academy Hetalia and Candle Cove will become my priorities... after I finish Son of the Ace, which should only have about five or so more chapters. How's that? Are you okay with that?**

**I mean, it's not like I have that many alerts. *checks alerts* TWENTY-ONE ALERTS FOR A STORY WHERE I DON'T TRY VERY HARD? God! I don't try very hard for this, so why is this popular! I mean, half of it DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! I can't even figure out why Kiku exactly left! Why is Alfred with him? Were they getting married or running off for a vacation? Why? WHY!? And this MY story!**

* * *

Francis knew that he should be careful around Arthur. He left him alone, generally, throughout the rest of his first week and then the second week. He didn't want to be booted off because of Arthur's constant complaints. Arthur, of course, noticed this, One day, he approached Francis' class room. The class was just about over. "...and see, in this angle, the male sexual organ truly fits the proportions of the body. Such art, am I right?" Francis said. Some of the students giggled.

That's all he needed to hear. Or, perhaps, too much. Arthur opened the door. "FRANCIS BONNEFOY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Francis and the students turned to him. "Oh, Arthur, I'm just showing the students some statues from the Renaissance."

Arthur frowned and walked over to the white board. On it were to pictures of statues: Donatello's _David_ and Michelangelo's _David_.

"We're comparing the two," Francis explained. "You know, the way the biblical David is portrayed in either work."

Arthur's face flushed. "Oh, yes. Both are excellent works of art from two incredible artists." Arthur smiled awkwardly, trying to come off his embarrassment. "S-So, who do you think better interpreted David?"

Francis shrugged. "That decision is opinion-based. I honestly like both. It's impossible to compare two great works fairly, like da Vinci's work or Michelangelo's work. By the way, did you know the two had a rivalry?"

"Uh... no. I did not know that."

Francis grinned. "It's true. Florentines just ate it up. They loved rivalries."

"Really, really..."

That was followed by an awkward silence. Francis turned his attention back to his students while Arthur stood in the doorway. "So, students, I would like you to write a paragraph on which statue you think is better at interpreting David. Bring it to class tomorrow morning. I want good answers, so do not disappoint me!"

The students got out of their chairs, grabbing their bags, pencils, notes, and whatever else they had brought to the lesson. Once the very last student had left, Francis turned to Arthur, smirking. "Arthur, Arthur. I must say I'm disappointed in you. I would think you would appreciate my teaching, yet you barge in to my class room screaming about something or other-"

"Well, I thought you were... you know... describing... the human body..."

"Oh no, Arthur. I was simply covering everything I could about the statues. I'm sorry if you took that the wrong way."

Arthur was still blushing. "W-Well, try not to go into such details again. They're only ninth graders."

Francis raised his eyebrows. "Only ninth graders, Arthur? They're not in fifth grade. They most likely already took a sex ed course."

Was he actually losing an argument to this man? He wouldn't allow it. "I'm just saying that you should leave it to their sex ed teacher!"

"No, you're not. You're trying to back out of your previous comment because you realized that it makes you look a little ridiculous," Francis said smoothly.

Arthur glared at Francis, though he knew he was right. "God, I hate you!" Arthur stormed out the room.

Francis sighed. "I really hope you don't mean that."

~'...'~

Arthur seethed in the faculty lounge. He had a coffee in his hand. but he didn't drink it. Elizaveta entered the faculty lounge. She sighed. "What did Francis do now?" she asked.

Arthur let everything that had happened spill out his mouth. Elizaveta laughed as a reply. "It's NOT funny!" Arthur hissed.

"Oh, Arthur, you're completely ridiculous sometimes."

"Ridiculous? How so?"

"Jeez, you act like you hate every guy you like-"

"If you're thinking I have any feelings for Francis, then you've got another thing coming!"

Elizaveta smiled as she walked to the coffee maker on the counter. "Oh Arthur, you are so stubborn." Arthur scoffed. She rolled her eyes as she poured coffee into a mug. "Whatever, Arthur. I'll see you later."

Once she was gone, Arthur muttered "Agh, why can't that woman stick to her own bloody business?" He huffed and crossed his arms. "I _don't_ like Francis Bonnefoy. I don't."

"You sound so childish, _mon ami_."

Arthur glanced over to the door and saw Francis, who had entered the lounge. "Oh look, it's the man of the hour," he hissed. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"This is the teacher's lounge, Arthur. All faculty members are allowed here." Francis grinned at Arthur's exasperated expression.

"Whatever. Just, please, don't talk to me."

"Oh, Arthur, but I like talking with you." Arthur raised his bushy eyebrows. "I think it's cute how you get so angry whenever I'm around just to pretend you do not like me."

"C-Cute?" Arthur's face heated up, which prompted Francis to chuckle. It took another moment to register the rest of Francis' words. "Pre-_Pretend_? I do not pretend!"

"Oh Arthur, let us not play games. I see your feelings for me."

"You pompous frog! How dare you even imply that I enjoy your company in the slightest!"

Francis started that trademark smirk again and closed the lounge door. Arthur almost jumped out of his chair.

"What in God's name are you doing, Bonnefoy?"

"Relax, Arthur. I'm just closing the door."

Francis put his hands in his pockets and strolled over to the round table where Arthur was seated. He took a chair and sat down beside Arthur. Francis folded his hands and rested them on the table.

"Arthur, why do you hate me so much? Really, I've tried to be your friend but you push me away."

"Don't you play dumb, Bonnefoy. You know why. I knew you were trouble the day you began at the Academy. Remus and the others don't see it, but I do. I see that you're a completely inappropriate choice for the Academy and really shouldn't be around kids in general!"

"And why not?"

"They'll... well, they'll become as bad of people as you."

"How so? I'm a history teacher, not their parent."

I know that, Bonnefoy. What I mean is that they'll be misinformed about history. History is a very important subject to know and if they are fed the wrong information it may hurt their education."

Francis shrugged. "Fair enough, Arthur. What do you think I should change in my class?"

"...I don't know, Bonnefoy. I've never attended any of your sessions."

"Then how do you know I'm doing wrong?" Arthur didn't answer. "How about this, Arthur. How about one day this week you come and watch my class and see how I teach. Would you be willing to do that?"

"...yes. I do believe I shall accept."

"Excellent. What day would you prefer? Any day would be all right with me. Even today would be fine. I have several more classes to teach this afternoon."

"No, I'd say tomorrow morning. Your first class of the day."

Francis smiled. "Good, Arthur. Then we have a deal." He outstretched his hand. Arthur paused, staring down at Francis' hand. He slowly accepted it and they shook hands. "I shall see you then, Arthur."

Arthur nodded and Francis stood up and left the room.

***'*'***

The following day, Arthur walked into Francis' classroom at 8 A.M. Students were now just shuffling into the school and the ninth graders would soon be in the history classroom. Francis was straightening his desk up when he glanced up and smiled.

"Ah, Arthur. How are you?"

"Fine." After a pause, Arthur added, "How- How are you?"

"Quite good, I must say."

The first few students entered the classroom.

"Ah, good morning Ms. Oxford, Mr. Orwell. Please put your paragraphs on my desk."

The two did so, as did the rest of the students as Francis reminded them when they entered. They eyed Arthur suspiciously, having burst into the classroom yesterday screaming at Francis, but Arthur tried his best to kept his eyes down. Once all the students had entered, Francis began.

"Today students, Mr. Kirkland, the Algebra teacher as you all know, shall be joining our session. He has expressed interest in my teaching style so I suggested he join us. Arthur, would you like to sit down?"

Francis motioned towards an empty seat in the back of the classroom. Arthur nodded and sat down.

"Please feel free to jump into the conversation whenever you feel necessary, Mr. Kirkland."

"I-I'll try my best not to, Bonnefoy. Please, begin."

"Very well. Do any of you know who this man is?"

Francis put a picture of a barbarian on the white board. A girl raised her hand.

"Ms. Adler?"

"Genghis Khan."

"Correct! This is the Mongol leader Genghis Khan-"

"Excuse me," Arthur intervened (against his word).

Francis raised an eyebrow and turned to face Arthur. "Yes, Mr. Kirkland?"

"You're pronouncing Genghis wrong."

"How so?"

"You're pronouncing it like Jenghis."

"Yes, because that's how you pronounce it."

"Uh, no."

"It's true, I asure you. Most people pronounce it Genghis when really it should pronounced like Jenghis. It is a common mistake, so I do not blame you for making it. But please, let me explain things before you jump in."

Arthur blushed from embarrassment and went deathly quiet. Francis turned back to the hit board.

"Ahem, so anyways, I apologize for jumping from the Renaissance to Genghis Khan but we really must cover a lot this year. He was the infamous Mongolian leader who led the Mongols to create the largest land empire in history. We shall be studying his past and his feats today. Genghis Khan was born into a Mongol tribe. The Mongols were nomadic people, as they lived in a semi-arid steppe. It was almost impossible to farm. They generally lived off their animals' meat, milk, and cheese and wandered around with their very homes on their backs, called _gers_. Mongols lived in feudal tribes, and Genghis Khan was no different originally. He was born with the name Temujin to the chief of a tribe. His father was poisoned and so Temujin became the tribe leader at an early age and the others quickly betrayed Temujin's family..."

Francis went on to describe the rest of Genghis Khan's life, and how he unified the Mongolian people, and his beginning of an empire, which his grandson Kublai Khan would soon expand. He also described some of the Mongol's more unrefined traits and ended with Francis assigning the kids to write two paragraphs about how the Mongols were so successful in their endeavours to create an empire. Arthur was surprised by this ordinary lessons. He might have even learned something from this frog.

Once all the kids had left, Arthur stood up and walked over to Francis, who smirked at Arthur.

"Did you enjoy the lesson, Arthur?"

"Yes, it was actually very nice," Arthur said in a sincere tone. "Really, it was. I think I learned a few things as well."

"I'm glad you did like it."

"Though you probably cleaned it up for me so you wouldn't look bad."

Francis gave Arthur an irritated look.

"Oh Arthur! The one time I thought you were complimenting me and you ruin it with that last statement!"

"Well excuse me for being suspicious."

"How about you come to tomorrow's lesson? It's about Kublai Khan and the Chinese Empire."

That actually was very tempting. Arthur honestly did like the lesson, and quite a bit too. This realization made him blush rather red. Francis frowned.

"_Mon ami_, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! It's just warm in here!"

"...hm. Well, will you come?"

"...yes. Yes I will."

"Tremendous, Arthur! You will love learning about the fall of the Mongol Empire and the rise of the Chinese Empire!"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, I must go. My class with the ninth graders begin after English."

Arthur turned on his heel and left the classroom quickly. To Francis, he saw that Arthur was perhaps starting to realize that he was interested in the Frenchman. He was quite happy to know this and looked forward to seeing the Brit again tomorrow for another, as he may call it, 'classroom date'.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, just hear me out. If I wrote it, would you be willing to read a story about Austria and Arnold Schwarzenegger? I know that sounds really weird but it'll be awesome, I swear! It would be called 'Put That Cookie Down' (you know, like the Arnold line) and basically, Arnold Schwarzenegger would teach Austria to be tough and then Arnold gets captured so Austria puts on sunglasses and shoots a bunch of people and drives a bulldozer through a bad guy's lair to get to him! Wouldn't that be SPECTACULAR? YES, YES IT WOULD.**


End file.
